Toy Story: Bonnie's Adventures
Toy Story: Bonnie's Adventures is a Toy Story game with no set of release date. It is a platform video game loosely based on the film Toy Story 4. It was published by Disney Interactive Studios and developed by Prabowo Muhammad (PC and Android), Freakzone Games (3DS). Gameplay The game takes several gameplay styles from classic titles such as Mega Man, Castlevania, and Crash Bandicoot. Having an uncountable amount of obstacles (such as the spinning projectiles, constantly appearing spikes, and the always tedious TNT and Nitro crates) as well as hard-to-kill enemies, there are several references to past Toy Story ''movies and events. These range from quotes, enemies, hazards, and power ups. One power up is the rock from ''Friday the 13th, Frozone from The Incredibles that leaves a trail of enemy freezing ices, Stinky Pete's dynamite to explode all enemies, and Twilight Sparkles' spirit bomb from My Little Pony, a power up that destroys and kills all enemies on screen. Pizzas are also points of health and tiny Bonnie faces serve as extra lives, while Nintoasters serve as checkpoints. The game is fairly similar to the first one albeit with a few changes. At its core it's an old school 2D platformer with a difficulty level to match. However, there are 11 different worlds with 4 stages each with the map resembles Earth, and one final world with 2 stages. In order to play any stage in a world the previous stage in the same world needs to be destroyed. Every second stage ends with a mini-boss. In all worlds but two, the mini-boss is the Ronald Tompkins from Toy Story of Terror! (parodying Proto Man from Mega Man 3), while the two exceptions in France, Weird West and Russia are Bomb Voyage from The Incredibles, Dragon the Cat and The Bensons from Toy Story 4. Ron also serves as the first boss of the game, at the end of the tutorial level. Secret letter blocks are scattered across every stage except for boss stages and the Final Tower, spelling out F-O-R-K (means Forky to unlock his) once they're all collected with hitting the evil spell book for a seconds, reminiscent of the K-O-N-G letters from the Donkey Kong Country series. As long as Bonnie collected a blocks and got to a checkpoint, or if she collected the blocks and the player stops playing the level where she collected the blocks, the blocks is safe in her hands, otherwise it will return to it's place when Bonnie dies. The F-O-R-K letters is just unlocked Forky when all letters collected in every level. Characters Playable characters * Bonnie Anderson * Forky (unlockable) * Buzz Lightyear * Jessie * Ducky and Bunny (Bunny only) Non-playable characters * Ronald Tompkins * Bomb Voyage * The Bensons * Dragon the Cat * Woody Cameos * Wreck-it Ralph * Vanellope von Schweetz * Nancy Clancy * Gunther Magnuson * Candace Flynn * Inspector Gadget * Wiz and Boomstick * Combat Carl * Angry Joe * Egoraptor * Cherry Jam * Vanoss Gaming * Harley Morenstein Powerups/Support Characters Found throughout the stages these powerups/support characters will aid the player characters in beating the game. Pizza When found can be used to replenish the health of the player. Useless in higher difficulties in which you die in half hit in easy difficulty and one hit in normal to higher difficulties. Stars Stars from PS2 or PSP version of Toy Story 3 video game, if get 100 of stars it will get extra life. Gift Boxes The Gift Boxes will get 3-5 stars and random power-ups. 1-ups Represented by Bonnie's face and does exactly as you would think and it gives you another life. Useless on Easy mode and the highest difficulties. Rocks Near useless rocks thrown in a high short arc always come in sets of 25. Stinky Pete's Dynamite Unique in that only Bonnie can use this power-up. Pressing the control button to explode dynamites amount of 10. Guava Juice Box The Guava Juice Box is get power-up to invincibility. Riley's Milkshake Milkshake from Inside Out is about to freeze all enemies. Pressing the control amount of 2. Worlds For a more in depth look a the enemies, and hazards in each stage, see "List of Toy Story: Bonnie's Adventures Hazards and Enemies" The map are resembles Earth. When select the world, it will go to the level select like in Cortex Conquest 2. There are 3 regular levels with one boss level. For final world is only two level, contains one regular level and final boss level with requires 12 Batteries (first Battery find after mini-boss in tutorial level) and it is unlock the final world. Moscow The Circus-themed world, near the St. Basil's Cathedral, Bonnie must has a first trip in Circus in Russia and watch out for clowns and stuffs. Dragon the Cat appears here as the mini boss of the 2nd level while Jangles appears here as the main boss of this area. Egypt Near the Sphinx and Pyramids, which also based on Disney's Aladdin in Nasira's Revenge. The level has more of crushing doors, mummies, water pits, and King Ramses. Red Jafar appears as the main boss of this area. Paris Near the Arch of Triumph and Eiffel Tower, which also when Andy has studying now in France. The enemies are much of robots and more gimmicks of conveyor belt. Bomb Voyage from The Incredibles appears here as the mini boss of the 2nd level while Dr. Claw appears here as the main boss of this area. Viking Ship Based on Toy Story: That Time Forgot, but the level has little relation to Kick Buttowski Viking character of Gunther Magnuson, but does include the Viking and various enemies such as Lantern Ghosts, Dragons, Battle Axe Vikings, and Battlesaurs. While the main boss is Fenris. Toronto The Duke Caboom's home that nearest to the CN Tower and it's skyscrapers, this world has a reference to the Canadian indie game Celeste. It was include the enemies like from ice and big city. The main boss is Badeline. Weird West Based on Toy Story 3: The Video Game during the haunted bakery. The levels are mostly black and white until Bonnie finds a "Color Button" which adds platforms for you to complete impossible jumps and add color to the whole level. The boss of this world is a mixture of every monster cliche known as Scary Witch Dolly while referencing the scene from level Witch Way Out, but then turns into a werewolf who drags its itching butt across the battlefield, and suddenly turns into a giant bat. But it doesn't stop there, as the ghost comes back to haunt Bonnie who shoots it down. Then it comes back into normal Dolly, but Bonnie was restored Weird West into Wild West and appearing flowers and clouds and rainbows. Amazon Amazon is a jungle themed world (with elements based on DuckTales NES). The main boss of this area are Volvagia from Ocarina of Time. The first level of Amazon is called "Jungle Jeepers", which is a reference to Jeepers Creepers, a scarecrow horror movie. Sudan Based on the Toy Story Drop UFO event. The level has little relation, but does include the alien and various enemies such as E.T., The Military Robots, and Dark Onward. McButter also appears off screen when Dark Onward ordered her to fire Missiles towards Bonnie. Antarctica Antarctica is the ice themed world (with elements based on Crash Bandicoot 2). Bonnie has a new winter adventure at the Ice Age based on Inside Out when Riley's dream is hockey match in Antarctica. The main boss of this area are the Giant Snowman. Australia Populated by Cavemans and Tyrant Triffid. This area placing in Australian Outback near the Ayers Sandstone and more several references related to Australia and New Zealand such as HOBaRT, Men at Work, and Sniper from Team Fortress 2. The main boss is The Legendary Giant Tyrant Triffid. Japan (A.K.A. Bonnie Gaiden) Near Tokyo and Mount Fuji. It contains many enemies and signs that make references to anime, including "Toys of the North Star", which is a parody of the manga/anime series Fist of the North Star, Charizard from Pokemon series, and Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. There are even conveyor belts with plates of sushi and Baymax cameo from Big Hero 6 who has to do battle with his rival Tokai, which also parodies the villain Yokai from 2014 Disney movie Big Hero 6. Only then does Bonnie meet up with a mixture of Sayo-Chan from KiKi KaiKai and the Gundam mech called Metal Cindy. If the player succeeds in killing Metal Cindy, she'll say in binary. The name of this area also is a reference to the Ninja Gaiden and The LEGO Ninjago Movie. The first level of Japan is called "Hang Dong '97", which is a reference to Hong Kong 97, a Super Famicom game. The background music even has a sped-up version of "I love Beijing Tiananmen," A.K.A. "I Love Peking Tiananmen", the 5-second loop that played infinitely in Hong Kong 97, with modified lyrics (instead of singing "I love Beijing Tiananmen", it sings "I love you"/"我爱你" repeatedly). Though the world is called "Bonnie Gaiden". Treasure Island A recreation of Final Tower from AVGN Adventures 2. Bonnie is inside the Virtual Boy and must climb the tower to stop the Ron Tompkins from getting the glory of destroying Death Mwauthzyx and saving the world. The first level in this area is a reference to the Virtual Boy. Levels Trivia * It appears that the art style for this game was originally going to be the one in The Angry Video Game Nerd Adventures, as shown on a beta gameplay photo shown on the right, but ultimately now I use in the style of Mighty Gunvolt Burst. * Toy Story: Bonnie's Adventures is the game take place after Toy Story 4 with playable Bonnie Anderson rather than toys. * Buzz Lightyear seems as giving you teaching the first level as the tutorial level. * There are many non-Disney references and cameos are being licensed and not to be copyright infringement. Category:Games Category:Toy Story: Bonnie's Adventures Category:Good Games